


Bedroom Troubles

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fire, Kink, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Wax Play, daddy - Freeform, dont expect much, light fluff, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few times Rin and Nitori tried to get it on and it didn't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been the storm of the year. Everyone was ordered to stay in their dorms instead of going to class because of the power outage and as expected everyone happily obliged. Especially Rin and Aiichiro who were making good use of being alone in the dark. Rin took in every detail of the naked boy below him. The warm light illuminated his skin, making him glow orangish. Rin had never seen such beauty.  
"R-Rin, come on already." Ai let out an impatient whine, he was so close, he just needed a little more friction from Rin who was taking a hell of a long time just starring at him. The starring made Ai blush even more, he was so exposed and all he could do was sit and wait. His face was completely red, eyes half lidded, mouth open wide as it pushed out pants that could be seen in the air do to the cold, a small amount of droll rolling down his face.   
Rin was completely entranced by the sight in front of him. He wishes he could look at it forever.  
"Hold on a sec baby." That's when Rin reached up to the desk not removing his eyes from his boyfriend to grab his phone but he grabbed onto a candle instead.   
"Fuck!" He stuck his finger right into the fire. He quickly threw down the candle and jumped up. He was examining his burnt finger only stopping when he heard a painful scream.   
Oh no.  
When he dropped the candle he was only thinking about the pain of his finger and not where it would land..  
He looked down to see Ai's pubes completely on fire!   
"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT" Ai tried to pat out his dick fire but it wasn't working. Tears streamed down his eyes at the awful pain he had no idea how to put out. Him and Rin frantic to put out the fire some how!  
"ROLL! ROLL! YOU HAVE ALREADY STOPPED AND DROPPED NOW ROLL GOD DAMMIT!" Ai did as he was told, even tho he really really did not wanna rub his dick all over the dirty carpet he had no other option so he began to roll. Soon enough the fire was out. The next day the power was on, but sense the computers were messed up from the storm no one was required to go to class. Ai had to tell coach why he would not be able to swim for the next couple of weeks and it soon became the talk of the town. He didn't even wanna think of how it would feel to have chlorine seep into the burns.  
Rin would spend the rest of the day apologizing and buying gifts to make up for what had happened, but Ai knew it was only an accident and had forgiven him after the first sorry.   
The person he would never forgive is Seijuro Mikoshiba. Because of his lose lips people spend the whole day making fun. Ai was sitting on Rins bunk with an ice pack on his crotch. Momo, Nagisa, and Sousuke all in the room as well. Yes, Nagisa came all the way down here just to make fun of the couple.   
"Ai-chan I always knew you were hot but damn." Momo chuckled along with Nagisa  
"Hey, hey, I hear sex with Rin is lit as fuck." Momo throw his arm over Nagisa's shoulder as they both laughed out   
Ai was completely and utterly unamused. Rin was trying to pretend he was as well but the jokes themselves were pretty great even if the situation wasn't.  
"Knock it off would you." Rin called out secretly wishing that they would keep going   
"Yea, leave him alone." Sousuke chimed In and Ai gave both of them smiles and thanked them for protecting him. Maybe he thanked them a little to early tho.  
"It could have happened to anyone of us, everyone knows that when you rub two sticks together it creates a flame."   
Sousuke had a smug look on his face and everyone burst out laughing. Tears running down their face, Rin no longer being able to contain his laughter. Ai even chuckled softly realizing this was most likely Karma from the whole daddy situation.


	2. The Daddy situation

Rin has always had a daddy kink, he loved the idea of being complete dominate over his little Aiichiro. Of fucking him like the good little boy he was. Rin wanted so bad for his kink to be satisfied but first he had to tell Ai.  
"Sooo Ai remember that one time I let you put me in handcuffes." The statement took Ai by complete surprise. Rin and Nitori were simply sitting on Rin's bunk and watching a movie when Rin began to speak of their past love encounters.  
"Yes, why?" Nitori lifted one of his eyebrows so that his confused tone of voice matched his face.  
"Well, I was wondering if you could do something for me in return." Nitori sat up and paused the movie that was playing.  
"Sure, what is it?" Rin quickly leaned forward and pushed Nitori against the bed.  
"I'll show you." Rin kissed Nitori on the lips soft and tender at first before making the transition to hardcore making out. Lips bruised, teeth clashed, and droll dropped from both of them as they shared one of the hottest and sloppiest kisses in the history of their relationship. Rin settled himself between Ai's legs and began to grind down drawing high pitched needy moans from the squirming boy under him. Rin was positive that this would be one of the greatest nights of his life. All he had to do was get Ai to say it, to call him daddy. It was to awkward to just straight up ask him, so Rin had a plan.  
Rin lightly began to trail kisses away from Ai's mouth and to his jaw and neck, he worked his way towards Ai's ear leaving some hickeys and teeth marks on his way. Once he reached the ear he bit and licked it lightly causing Ai to shutter  
"R-Rin!" Rin smirked as he put his plan into action whispering into Ai's ear with hot breath  
"Who's your daddy?" Everything stopped. It was quite and no one moved or spoke for a whole antagonizing minute before a soft giggle that Ai had been holding back erupted from him  
The giggle slowly estimated to a full on laugh  
"OH! OH MY GOD! RIN! RIN I-"  
Rin growled and Sat up getting off Aiichiro who now had tears flowing from his eyes  
"I CANT BREATH! IT HURTS OH MY GOD!" Ai held his stomach because laughing so hard did actually hurt but he could not bring himself to stop  
It's not that he minded the kink, no, in fact he kinda enjoyed it. It was that line. So cliche and he couldn't help but find it hilarious when Rin attempted to use it in serious manner.  
"Screw this I'm out of here." Rin stood up and grabbed his jacket heading for the door feeling completely embarrassed  
"WAIt! Rin wait!" Ai manages to calm himself down enough to talk normally. Rin stopped walking and turned around to face Ai  
"Come on baby, let's try again, I'll be a good boy I promise." Ai pulled his best pout and it was completely unfair cause he knew Rin could not resist. Rin sighed and put his jacket on the floor sitting himself back down on the bed. Ai sat up and they began to kiss softly and right as things seemed to be getting back on track the kiss was broken by another fit of instense giggles  
"WHO'S YOUR DADDY!" Ai screamed through intense laughing and tears. He didn't wanna make Rin feel bad, but oh god it was to damn funny. Rin instantly stormed out of the room leaving behind a mess of a boy, but not in the way he intended too 

The next day they had made up and had some grade A+ Daddy kink sex. They were laying in bed cuddling eachother and taking turns leaving little kisses on the others face. That was when Rin's phone went off  
From: Haru Pleas call me its urgent. I need to ask you something very serious. Rin furrowed his brows. It must be important if it was Haru. He sadly got up putting in end to the warm cuddles and left the room after announcing to Ai that he had a call to make. Little did he know that once he stepped out into the hallway Ai was there with his ear pressed against the door. Haru picked up on the 3rd ring and Rin could hear soft sniffling from the other end. Was Haru crying? "Haru what is it? What is the question?" He asked concerd and very worried cause it was rare for Haru to show his emotions "It's just....Rin....I need to know." His voice sounded strained like he was holding back "What do you need to know." Rin's heart beat Increased from the anticipation "....Who's your daddy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great with grammar so if you find mistakes with punctuations and spelling please do correct me by commenting so that I can fix them and improve my story! Thank you!


End file.
